Arquivo:MLP FiM Find A Pet Song1080p(NoWatermark)(w Lyrics in Description)
Description The song From My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Season 2 Episode 7 "May the Best Pet Win!" Thank you Daniel Ingram and the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic team. :) Fluttershy: Now, Rainbow, my dear, I cannot express my delight It's abundantly clear That somewhere out here Is the pet that will suit you just right Rainbow Dash: I can't wait to get started, but first let me set a few rules It's of utmost importance The pet that I get Is something that's awesome and cool Fluttershy: Awesome, cool, got it. I have so many wonderful choices, just wait, you will see Rainbow Dash: I need something real fast like a bullet to keep up with me Fluttershy: Sure! How 'bout a bunny? They're cutesy and wootsie and quick as can be Rainbow Dash: Cutesy? Wootsie? Have you even met me? Fluttershy: Rainbow, have faith You see, I will bet you Somewhere in here is the pet that will get you Fluttershy: C'mon, the sky's the limit! Rainbow Dash: Sky is good. I'd like it to fly. Fluttershy: Really? Because I think this widdle puddy tat has your name written all over it. Yes, he does. Aww, look, he likes you! Rainbow Dash: Pass. Fluttershy: I have so many wonderful choices for you to decide There are otters and seals With massive appeal Rainbow Dash: Otters and seals do not fly. Fluttershy: Maybe not, but I've seen this particular seal catch ten feet of air when he breaches the water! Rainbow Dash: That's it. I'm outta here. Fluttershy: Wait! There must be a pet here That will fit the ticket How 'bout a ladybug, or a cute cricket? Rainbow Dash: Bigger. And cooler. Fluttershy: Bigger. Cooler. Right. I've got just the thing in that tree, Dash Meet your new fabulous pet, Squirrely Rainbow Dash: It's just a squirrel. Fluttershy: Not just any squirrel. A flying squirrel! Rainbow Dash: ...Yeah. So, like I was saying: Fluttershy, pal, this won't cut it I need a pet to keep up with me Something awesome, something flying With coolness that defies gravity! Fluttershy: I'm sensing you want an animal that can fly. Rainbow Dash: Ya think? Fluttershy: I have plenty of wonderful creatures who soar in the sky Like a sweet hummingbird or a giant monarch butterfly Rainbow Dash: Better, but cooler. Fluttershy: I see. How 'bout an owl, or a wasp, or a toucan? There's so many wonderful creatures the likes of that. There are falcons and eagles They are both quite regal Or perhaps what you need is a dark and mysterious bat Rainbow Dash: Now you're talking. But instead of just one standout, now that's too many. So many choices, and such riches aplenty Fluttershy: Not a bad problem to have, if you ask me. Rainbow Dash: The bat would be awesome, but the wasp I'm digging too D'you have something in a yellow striped bat? Fluttershy: No. I've got a hot pink flamingo, just dying to meet you Rainbow Dash: What to do, what to do. *gasp* A prize! That's it! There's really just one way To find out which animal's best Hold a contest of speed, agility, and guts That will put each pet to the test Fluttershy: Don't forget style, that should be considered Rainbow Dash: Then we'll know for sure who's best of the litter Fluttershy: The one who is awesome and cool Rainbow Dash: Just like me Can't settle for less, 'cause I'm the best Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash: So a contest we will see Rainbow Dash: Who's the number one, greatest, perfectest pet Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash: In the world for me Fluttershy: May the games Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash: begin Rainbow Dash: And may the best pet win! My little Pony friendship is magic is property Hasbro, the Hub, and their respective owners Categoria:Vídeos